Super Bowl Party at Penny's
by Homeydaclown
Summary: The TUFF gang have their annual Super Bowl Party at Penny's Billiards & Ribs this year and the alien trio is very curious on why everyone makes a big deal out of it every year as all of the while having fun too! Humor. Rated T.


_**Super Bowl Party at Penny's**_

_**The TUFF quintet, the minis, and the aliens have their annual super bowl party at Penny's Billiards &amp; Ribs. The aliens are curious as why they have to have a party for such an occassion as they have fun at the party also. Anyways, sit back. Relax and review!**__!_

It was a cold wintery February Sunday in Petropolis. Today was Super Bowl Sunday and almost half of the city's residents were getting ready for their own super bowl parties or some of them were preparing to go to someone's super bowl parties. This would include Kitty, Dudley, &amp; the aliens. It shows the Katswell-Puppy residence now.

Everyone was eating their breakfasts at the kitchen table. Dudley had himself several plates of bacon, ham, sausage, several Katswell Breakfast Sandwiches, toast &amp; grape jelly and orange juice. Rhonda had herself a bowl of Apple O's, a saucer of bacon &amp; two fried eggs, chocolate chip muffins, apple slices, milk, &amp; orange juice. Brad had himself a bowl of Golden Bones cereal. A saucer of bacon, ham, &amp; sausage. Chocolate chip muffins, milk &amp; orange juice. K-9 Joe had himself several plates of bacon, sausage, ham, Katswell Breakfast Sandwiches, hash browns, &amp; orange juice. Raquel had herself some bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast with butter and jam, coffee, &amp; orange juice and Fire had the same thing, except she didn't have any coffee. Anyways, everyone was eating their breakfasts and were discussing about the day's plans.

"I am so hyped up for the super bowl party at Penny's Billiards &amp; ribs!" Dudley shouted as he ate some of his bacon. "I heard that it's going to be off the hook!"

"Oh yeah!" Kitty said. "I am so pumped up for the party this year! Especially, since I missed the one from last year's."

"You didn't miss anything, Kit-Kat." Dudley started. "It was held at the Chief's house and the so-called party sucked ass! There wasn't any good food. There was beer, but old folk's beer and the stupid Chief had turned off the tv as he had to go to bed, before the game had ended."

The audience laughs at this.

"Well, that sucks." Kitty said. "I'm certainly glad that I missed last year's party. I bet Rozzie was pretty pissed, huh?"

"Yes she was." Dudley said.

"Awww. Too bad." Kitty said.

Rhonda turns to Kitty.

"I watched a strange show on tv last night, mommy." she started. "It was completely stupid."

"I quite liked it!" Brad said.

"Anyways." Rhonda said as she rolls her eyes &amp; the audience laughs. "This show really sucked!"

"Really, Rhonda?" Kitty asks. "What was it called?"

"It was called; The Game Plane." Rhonda said. "It's stupid as fuck!"

"I heard of that show too, sweetie." Kitty started. "It is stupid as fuck. And watch your language, Rhonda."

"Sorry, mommy." Rhonda said.

K-9 Joe looks at his watch.

"So, when is this so-called 'Super Bowl party?" he asks.

"It's at 6 o'clock, K-9 dude." Dudley said.

K-9 Joe looked confused as he turns to Raquel &amp; Fire.

"What does that mean?" he asks them.

"That means it's at 18:00 Earth hours." Fire replies.

"Oh! Okay then!" K-9 Joe said with a smile on his face.

"Will we be going to the party too, mommy?" Brad asks with curiously.

"No." Kitty started. "The party will last into late into the evening, passed both of your bedtimes and this is a grown-up party. You two will be looked after by grandma. The good one."

"Yay! Grandma's coming over!" both twins cheered in unison. "We always have fun with her, unlike the other grandma!"

"Who's that?" K-9 Joe asks.

"That's Dudley's mom, K-9 Joe." Kitty started. "You haven't met her. She's a total pain in the ass. She always forgets your name. She nags. She can work a nerve and she's so damn demanding too!"

"Oh?" K-9 Joe said as he turns to Dudley. "Dude. Kitty just talked bad about your mom. Aren't you going to do something?"

"No." Dudley replies. "Kitty's pretty much right. My mom is literally a pain in the ass. I'm glad to move away from her, so I don't have to put up with her bullshit."

"Wow! Listen to all of this bad language." Rhonda started. "It almost sounds like an episode of The Dr. Meerkat show and Family Gay."

"You mean; Family Guy, Rhonda!" Brad said snootily as he rolls his eyes as the audience laughs.

Rhonda looks at him.

"Shut up, Brad." she said as the audience laughs.

Fire turns to Kitty.

"Do you think that we should be getting ready for this 'Super Bowl Party' thing, Kitty?" she asks.

"No, not right now, Fire." Kitty started. "All we really need to do is take a shower and put on some new clothes. That can really wait until the very last minute though."

"Ah." Fire said. "Okay then."

"Why did you ask?" Kitty asks her.

"I was just wondering, Kitty." Fire said. "That's all."

"Ah. Okay." Kitty said.

"This breakfast was so good!" K-9 Joe said as he finishes up his breakfast and burps loudly as the audience laughs. "You're really a great cook, Kitty!"

Kitty blushes &amp; smiles at him.

"Thank you, K-9 Joe!" she said. "I try my best!"

The twins finish their breakfasts.

"Ahhhhh! That was really delicious, mommy!" Brad said as he burps loudly.

"Yeah!" Rhonda said as she burps loudly and pats her stomach. "Pardon me!"

"Thanks, babies!" Kitty said. "I bet, you're both sleepy, huh?"

"Yeah!" the twins said in unison as they both yawned.

"I'm feeling kind of sleepy too!" Dudley said as he yawned. "All of a sudden too!"

"Well, there's plenty of time for all of us to take a nap." Kitty started as she took a peak at the kitchen clock and yawns. "Since, we don't have anything else to do. Let's go take a nap."

Raquel &amp; Fire yawns.

"A daytime slumber does sound great right about now!" Fire said.

"It sure does, sis!" Raquel said. "I need to recharge for the super bowl party!"

"Me too!" K-9 Joe said.

Kitty picks up the dirty plates &amp; the other dishes and takes them to the dish washer and put them into it and the washer starts. Then she went over to the sleepy twins and took them into the living room playpen and put them in it. The twins both lay down and cover themselves up.

"That was a great breakfast!" Rhonda said sleepily. "Probably one of the best ones that I ever had."

Then she falls asleep.

"Yeah." Brad said as he yawns. "That definitely the best breakfast ever."

Then he falls asleep as Dudley &amp; the aliens walk into the living room now yawning also.

"Well, I'm going to take the nap now." Dudley said as he layed down on the couch. "I'll be waiting for you to get done with the dishes, Kit-Kat."

"Okay, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

"Time for the daytime slumber now!" K-9 Joe said as he lies down in his small couch. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I so excited, Raquel &amp; Fire!"

"So are we, K-9 Joe!" Raquel said. "So are we!"

Then the Hunter-Astro sisters lie down on their couches and immediately fall asleep as K-9 Joe immediately went fast to sleep. Kitty smiles at the sleepers and went into the kitchen to finish washing the dishes. After all that was said &amp; done. Kitty put away the clean dishes and then went over to her recliner and reclines it. Then she went to sleep.

**Later.**

Everyone was getting ready for the super bowl party. Kitty walks in wearing a football jersey along with some black jeans. White socks, and black Nikes with white trim. Her hair was in her patented sexy ponytail. The audience woos at her as Dudley walks in wearing just a football jersey. The twins and the aliens look at them.

"Looks like, you're ready to play some football, mommy!" Rhonda said.

"Yeah!" Brad said.

"Thank you, twins!" Kitty said.

"So, you're both going to the party dressed up like that?" Raquel asks in curiously.

"Yeah!" Dudley started. "Just throw on a football jersey of any football team and then you go to the party!"

"Oh. Okay then!" Fire said as she takes out a small portable machine and aims it at herself. She zaps herself with it and a football jersey appears on her. "There! I have my football jersey on! I'm ready to go to the party!"

"That's nice, Fire!" Kitty said as the doorbell rings. "I'll get it!"

Then she answers the door and standing at the door was Carmen.

"I'm here to see my grandchildren!" Carmen said with a smile on her face.

"That's great, mom!" Kitty said. "The twins are waiting in their playpen in the living room."

"That's great!" Carmen said as she goes into the living room where the twins were. "Hey, babies!"

"Grandma!" both twins shouted in unison.

"Are you both ready to have some fun!?" Carmen asks with a smile on her face.

"Yes!" the twins replied in unison.

Kitty, Dudley, and the aliens put on their coats now.

"So, you all have everything then?" Kitty asks as she puts on her coat.

"Yes we do, Kitty!" Carmen said. "You all be careful at that super bowl party, okay?"

"Okay, mom." Kitty said as she turns to the twins. "Have a great time with grandma!"

"Okay, mommy!" the twins said in unison.

Kitty smiles and then follow the others off to Penny's Billiards &amp; Ribs.

* * *

**At Penny's Billiards &amp; Ribs.**

All of the tvs was on the channel that the super bowl was playing. Everyone was enjoying themselves to the game. Old school rap music was playing loudly. The food was delicious &amp; great. Some of the patrons were playing at the billiards tables. Keswick &amp; Roz was in the middle of a game. Roz was winning of course.

"D-D-Dammit!" Keswick sniffs angrily. "I hate this g-g-game!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Roz said as she counted the money she won. "I love this game!"

The audience laughs at this.

"Aw. At least you tried, Keswick honey." Patrice started. "And that what counts."

Then she massaged his shoulders.

"Yeah. Y-Y-You're right there, Patrice." Keswick said.

Then Penny walks up carrying a tray.

"Who ordered the fish &amp; chips!?" she asks.

"Oh! F-F-Fish &amp; Ch-Ch-Chips!" Keswick exclaims as he waves Penny over. "Over here, P-P-Penny!"

She gives him the basket.

"I love f-f-f-fucking f-f-f-fish &amp; c-c-c-chips!" Keswick said as he started eating the food.

"I do too!" Patrice said.

Kitty, Dudley, Roz, Russell, Karey, Julie, Catastrophe, Rabies, Chaos, the minis and everyone else was watching the big game on some giant flat screen tvs and were also eating some of the food. One of the players just maded a touchdown for his team. Everyone cheers loudly.

"YEAH! WOOO! YAY!" they cheered.

"Wow! America's football is so exciting!" Raquel said as she ate several plates of chicken &amp; beef tacos. "It's way better than that other boring sport that they call football in the other countries!"

"Yeah!" Russell said. "There's nothing like, two teams of men wrestling over a pigskin, which is really a leather football in the midst of winter for the big trophy!"

"Why do they call it the pigskin?" Dudley asks Kitty.

"I think it's because back in the 20's, they used to make footballs out of real pigskin." Kitty started. "That's what I think."

"Oh. Okay then, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said with a smile on his face.

Fire turns to Roz.

"Roz. Why everyone makes a big deal out of the super bowl?" she asks.

Chaos turns to her as well as Roz.

"Fire darlink. The Super Bowl is the only thingk that Americans care about for the whole year!" she started. "This game makes a ton of money for everyone!"

"Really?" K-9 Joe butted in as he eats a giant sub sandwich.

"Yeah!" Roz added. "People makes a ton of money from this giant game! The advertisers. The networks around the world that airs it. The liquor stores that sell alcohol several days in advance for this day and the restaurants that hold super bowl parties also makes money."

"Yeah!" Mercedes said as she brought up a tray of ribs &amp; fries. "We're making that money! Who want some ribs!?"

"Oooh! Oooh! I do! I do!" K-9 Joe said as he raises his hand up in the air.

"Here ya go!" Mercedes said as she gives him the tray of ribs &amp; fries. "Enjoy it, K-9!"

K-9 Joe starts downing the ribs and fries.

"Mmmmmm! These ribs &amp; fries are so fucking delicious, Mercedes!" he exclaims with a smile on his face as the audience laughs.

"Ha! Thanks!" Mercedes said. "We really worked hard on these ribs. There's plenty more of ribs in the kitchen!"

Then she walks back into the kitchen as Penny walks out pushing a cart loaded with #23 Jordan rib sandwich baskets, The six-time MVP winner baskets, &amp; The Iverson Club baskets along with several baskets of Sour Blackcherry &amp; lemon Homey Hollas.

"More food, coming up!" Penny announced.

Devon, Mini Devon, Rabies, &amp; Mini Rabies run up to her and started grabbing some of the food &amp; soda baskets off of the cart. Mini Rabies inhales the aroma from the recently maded food.

"Mmmmm! Da! That food smells so fuckink good!" he said. "I can't wait to try it!"

"Yeah, Mini Rabies!" Devon said as she took a bite from a #23 Jordan rib sandwich. "Mmmmmmmm! This is delicious, Penny!"

"Thanks, Devon!" Penny said. "That #23 Jordan rib sandwich basket is one of our many popular items! Enjoy it!"

"Well, since you suggested it." Mini Devon said as she ate some six-time MVP sandwiches as the audience laughs. "I will!"

She eats some more food as Penny walks back into the kitchen.

It shows one of the flat screen tvs as one of the players scored another touchdown. Dudley, Russell, Kitty, &amp; Roz applaudes loudly.

"WOOO! YEAH! TOUCHDOWN!" Dudley shouted as he &amp; Russell both gave each other high fives as the audience laughs. "HELL YEAH!"

"Mmmmmm! This game is so damn exciting!" Roz exclaims. "I've been at the edge of my seat the whole time!"

"Yeah. Me too, sis!" Kitty said. "I think, it's almost time for Penny's Annual Super Bowl Halftime Chicken Eat-Off!"

"Oh yeah!" Rozzie started. "Me &amp; Mini me is going to participate in that!"

"That's great, Rozzie!" Kitty said as she sees her mini finishing up a game of pool. "I'm thinking about having my mini participate in that too!"

"You're thinking about having me participate in what, regular me?" Mini Kitty asks as she walked over to her.

Kitty turns to her.

"You participating in Penny's Annual Super Bowl Halftime Chicken Eat-off, Mini me." she said. "If you're up for it that is?"

"Of course I am up for it, regular me!" Mini Kitty said. "I heard, that the Mini Katz sisters are also going to participate too!"

"That's great!" Kitty said.

Then the quarterback makes another touchdown on the flat screen tvs. Everyone cheers &amp; applaudes loudly as the game horn sounds, signaling the end of the first half of the super bowl.

"And now. It's time for the half time festivities!" said the tv announcer as Mercedes turns off the tvs.

"Now, it's time for our own half-time festivities!" she announces.

Everyone in the entire restaurant applaudes at this.

"So, what are we going to do, Penny?" Dudley asks.

"We're going to have my annual Super Bowl Halftime Chicken Eat-Off!" Penny started with a smile on her face. "And afterwards. We're going to have Benz Pizza Eating Contest and after that the Sloppy Messy Pennys Eat-Off and then after that the game will start its second half!"

Everyone applaudes for these activities.

"Okay. Whoever is participating for the chicken eat-off come over to the large table!" Mercedes said.

So, both regular &amp; mini Rozzes, Mini Kitty, Mini Allison, Mini Andrea, Dudley, K-9 Joe and some other people went over to the table, where there was plates loaded with Penny's spicy fried chicken and there was two glasses full of milk &amp; water. The contestants sit down at the table and got ready to eat.

"Alright." Penny said on her bullhorn. "Ready?"

Everyone at the table nods.

"Yeah!" they all said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Good!" Penny said. "On your mark. Get set. EAT!"

Then the contestants started eating the chicken as everyone else in the restaurant cheers &amp; applauds for them. Some of the background poser people started to quit right away, because the chicken was really that hot &amp; spicy. The audience laughs at this.

"Looks like some of the contestants are dropping out of the contest!" announced Penny. "Ten contestants remain!"

"WOO! Go Rozzies!" Russell cheers. "Eat that chicken!"

"YEAH! GO DUDLEYKINS!" Kitty cheers. "GO MINI ME! YOU CAN DO IT!"

"GO MINI ME DARLINK!" Catastrophe cheers. "EAT LIKE YOU NEVER EATEN BEFORE! That'll be a wise thingk, no!?"

"GO MINI ME!" Chaos cheers. "GO ROZZIE DARLINKS! ALL OF YOU THREE CAN DO IT!"

"GO K-9 JOE!" Raquel &amp; Fire cheers in unison. "YOU CAN DO IT!"

Several more contestants drop out of the contest including Mini Allison.

"Oh man! I'm so fuckink full!" she said as she rubs her full belly.

"You did a good job, mini me darlink." Catastrophe said as she pets her back. "You did a good job."

Soon after that Mini Kitty, Mini Andrea, &amp; K-9 Joe soon give up and throw in the towel.

"Several more contestants drop out!" Penny announces. "There's only three contestants remain!"

Everyone cheers &amp; applaudes loudly. Dudley, Roz, &amp; Mini Roz continues eating the chicken, until the clock goes off.

"Alright. Eaters stop eating!" Penny shouted.

Dudley &amp; both Rozzes stopped eating the chicken and Penny went over to them and raises their arms up in the air.

"The winners of my annual Super Bowl Halftime Chicken Eat-Off." Penny started. "Dudley Puppy. Roz Katswell &amp; Mini Roz Katswell!"

Everyone cheers &amp; applaudes for them as did as the audience as Penny gives the trio a golden trophy shaped of a chicken.

"Here's your trophies!" Penny said with a smile on her face.

"Wow! A trophy shaped like a chicken!" Dudley exclaims as he tries to take a bite from the golden chicken shaped trophy as the audience laughs.

"Silly, Duds. You can't take a bite from the golden trophy." Roz laughs.

"Oh." Dudley said.

"Alright. It's time for my pizza eating contest now!" Mercedes announces.

Chaos, Fire, Rabies, Karey, Devon and some other contestants ran over to the table, where there was plenty of Mercedes' pizzas just waiting to be eaten as well as glasses of water. Chaos, Fire, &amp; Rabies licked their lips in anticipation. The audience laughs at this.

"These fuckink pizzas looks fuckink delicious!" Chaos said as she licks her lips.

"Da, Chaos darlink!" Rabies said. "I am starvink, no!?"

"Me too!" Fire said.

"These pizzas look so good!" Devon exclaims.

"Yeah!" Karey said as her stomach growls. "I am totally winning this!"

"Alright." Mercedes started. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" the contestants said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Great!" Mercedes said. "On your marks. Get set. EAT!"

Then the participating contestants of the pizza eat-off started eating the large pizzas. Everyone in the restaurant cheers &amp; applaudes loudly.

"WOO! GO RABIES DARLINK!" Catastrophe cheers loudly. "GO SISTER! EAT ALL OF THOSE FUCKINK PIZZAS!"

"Go, sexy Karey baby!" Mini Dudley cheers loudly. "You can do it! Eat!"

"Go regular me!" Mini Devon shouted. "Win it all!"

Fire eats two pizzas at once as Karey eats slice after slice of pizza and Chaos does the same thing. Rabies eats four pizzas at once as Devon does the same thing as Karey &amp; Chaos except she eats four slices at once. Everyone continues cheering for them.

"Looks like; Fire is in the lead!" Mercedes said. "And Rabies &amp; Chaos isn't too far behind. Devon &amp; Karey are keeping pace by eating slice by slice!"

Everyone cheers &amp; applaudes for them as the contestants keeps eating the pizzas. Soon, Devon starts slowing down on the eating now as well as Karey. Devon sets down her slice of pizza and holds her stomach &amp; pats it.

"Oh god! I am so fucking full!" she said. "I'm done, Mercedes. I'm throwing in the towel."

Mercedes nods and turns to the crowd.

"Devon has given up!" she announced. "Only four more contestants to go!"

"I'm so full!" Karey said. "I give up!"

"Karey has thrown in the towel now!" Mercedes announces. "Three more contestants lefted!"

"That's okay, regular me!" Mini Karey started. "You did your best!"

"Yeah!" Mini Dudley said. "And I still find you sexy &amp; I love ya!"

Rabies, Chaos, &amp; Fire eats more and more pizzas as the crowd cheers, woos, &amp; applaudes loudly. Rabies continues eating until he throws a slice of pizza and holds his full stomach. He burps loudly.

"Oh my fuckink stomach is so fuckink full!" Rabies said. "I am throwink in the fuckink towel, Mercedes darlink! BUUUUUUUUURRRRPPPPP!"

"Rabies gives up!" Mercedes announces. "Just two more contestants lefted!"

Chaos &amp; Fire downs their pizzas one by one as Rabies walks over to Catastrophe and Mini Team Katz. They were neck to neck. Mouth to Mouth and Bite to Bite. Raquel, K-9 Joe and Catastrophe was cheering louder &amp; louder.

"GO, SIS!" Raquel cheers loudly.

"YEAH!" K-9 Joe shouted. "YOU CAN DO IT!"

"GO SISTER!" Catastrophe cheers. "EAT UP ALL OF THOSE PIZZAS!"

"DA!" Mini Andrea cheers. "GO REGULAR ME!"

Chaos sets down her half-eaten pizza on the table.

"I can't do it!" she said. "I can't believe that I'm actually sayink this, but I can't finish this pizza, Mercedes darlink! I just can't!"

"Well, you tried your best, Chaos." Mercedes started as she turns to the crowd. "The winner of my pizza eating contest is; Fire Astro-Hunter!"

Then Fire waves as the crowd applaudes &amp; cheers for her as Mercedes gives her a golden trophy that was shaped as a pizza with a bite taken out of it. Fire then takes a bow.

"Woo! Way to go, Fire!" Roz said happily.

"I'm so proud of you, sis!" Raquel said. "I really love your golden Earth trophy!"

"Me too!" K-9 Joe said. "That would look great on Kitty's coffee table!"

"Yes!" Fire said. "Doesn't this look lovely!?"

"Yes it does, Fire!" Kitty said. "Yes it does!"

Then a bell rings.

"It's almost time for the Super Bowl Halftime crap to end!" Penny started. "So, that means it's time for the last contest before the second end! Time for the Sloppy Messy Pennys Eat-Off!"

Everyone applaudes.

"Will the contestants come over to the table, please?" Penny said.

Then Kitty, Julie, Mini Karey, Russell, Catastrophe, &amp; Raquel went over and sat down at the table, which had trays &amp; trays of Penny's own version of the Sloppy Joe which she called; Sloppy Messy Pennys and there was glasses of water on the table too.

"Is everyone ready?" Penny asks.

"Yeah!" all of the contestants said as they readied themselves to start eating as the audience laughs.

"Alright." Penny said. "On your mark. Get set. GO!"

Then the contestants started chowing down on the Sloppy Messy Pennys. The crowd cheers &amp; applaudes for them as did as the audience. Patrice cheers the loudest.

"YEAH! GO EVERYONE!" she shouted loudly at the top of her lungs. "YEAH! GO! WOOOOOOOOOO! YEAH! GO!"

"GO, KIT-KAT!" Dudley cheers loudly. "EAT UP ALL OF THOSE SLOPPY MESSY PENNYS AND WIN THAT TROPHY!"

"GO, RAQUEL!" K-9 Joe shouted. "Eat those delicious looking Earth Sloppy Joes!"

"Go, J-J-Julie!" Keswick shouted. "Eat those Sl-Sl-Sloppy M-M-Messy P-P-Pennys! W-W-Win it all!"

"Come on, Russell baby!" Roz cheers. "Eat! Come on, sis! You can do it!"

"Go Mini me!" Karey shouted. "You can do it!"

"GO CATASTROPHE HONEY DARLINK!" Rabies shouted. "I AM HOPINK, THAT YOU CAN DO IT!"

It shows Kitty, Raquel, &amp; Catastrophe chomping and downing the Sloppy Messy Pennys. Russell, Julie, &amp; Mini Karey eat and gulp down the water. Everyone cheers &amp; applaudes.

"Mmmmmm! This is so delicious!" Raquel exclaims as she eats four Sloppy Messy Pennys at once. "This tastes very lovely!"

"Da!" Catastrophe said as she eats two sandwiches at once. "It is so fuckink kick ass!"

"Mmmmmm! So delicious!" Kitty exclaims.

"Mmmmmmmm! It's so huge!" Julie said as she ate the sandwiches. "So, delicious!"

"This is bigger than my fucking head!" Russell said as he downs two more sandwiches. "I bet, these are going to last me for at least a week or so!"

"Mmmmm! These are fucking bigger than my head!" Mini Karey exclaims as she drinks the water.

Then Mercedes pushes out a giant gold trophy. The crowd &amp; the audience woos, cheers, &amp; applaudes at this. Dudley looks at the trophy in awe as a dollar bill comes out of it.

"Hey, Mercedes. What's inside of the huge golden trophy?" Dudley asks. "You dropped a dollar bill."

"There is prize money inside of the golden trophy, Duds." Mercedes said. "There's about $91,500,300 dollars inside of here!"

"Wow! That's a lot of cash, Mercedes!" Dudley said as the audience laughs.

"Oh yeah!" Mercedes said as the audience laughs.

Some of the contestants of the Sloppy Messy Pennys Eat-Off were starting to slow down and give up as it was evidenced as Mini Karey sets down her sandwich down on the plate and the glass of water down on the table.

"I give up!" Mini Karey said. "I am so full!"

"Mini Karey Kitten has given up!" Penny announced.

"Awww! You gave it your best shot, mini me!" Karey said.

Mini Karey smiles weakly as she burps loudly and the audience laughs. Russell and Catastrophe starts to slow down now.

"Ugh! I am startink to feelink full!" Catastrophe said as she puts down her sandwich.

"I am starting to feel full too!" Russell said. "But I must keep going!"

Catastrophe backs away from the table.

"Looks like, Catastrophe gives up!" Mercedes announces. "There's about four more contestants lefted at the table and there's about thirty more minutes lefted until the big game returns! How much longer, can these four contestants last? Who will win it all!?"

Julie eats her last Sloppy Messy Penny and pushes her chair back. She burps loudly. The audience laughs at this.

"I'm done, Penny!" Julie said. "I'm full!"

Russell burps loudly as he finishes up his sandwich.

"I'm finished too, Penny!" he said. "I am so full!"

"Two more contestants have dropped out!" Mercedes announces.

"Good job, Russell baby!" Roz said. "I am so proud of you!"

"T-Thanks, Rozzie." Russell said. "But it looks like, I'm not going to be eating for quite awhile, Rozzie baby."

"That's okay, Russell baby." Roz said. "I understand."

"There's only two contestants left!" Penny announces. "Who will win it all!? Kitty Katswell-Puppy from Petropolis, California? Or Raquel Astro-Hunter from the planet Mars?"

Kitty &amp; Raquel was head to head on the sandwich count. Dudley, Mini Kitty, Fire, &amp; K-9 Joe was cheering real loudly for them as well as everyone else in the restaurant.

"GO, KITTY!" Dudley cheered. "YOU CAN DO IT!"

"GO REGULAR ME!" Mini Kitty cheers. "GO!"

"GO, RAQUEL HONEY!" K-9 Joe shouted as the audience laughs. "BEAT HER! BEAT HER ASS GOOD!"

The time starts running down and Raquel &amp; Kitty both started to slow down a bit. The crowd started counting down the minutes and chanting Kitty's &amp; Raquel's names. Kitty &amp; Raquel stare at each other down as they ate their Sloppy Messy Pennys.

"2 MORE MINUTES LEFT!" Mercedes shouted.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Kitty said as she eats as much as she can.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Raquel said as she eats as much as she can.

The clock runs out and the buzzer goes off with both girls stuffing the sandwiches into the mouths and chewing it. Penny runs over to them with the large golden trophy.

"Whoever finishes the sandwich in their mouths. Wins this golden trophy filled with green cash!" she exclaims.

Kitty &amp; Raquel quickly at the sandwiches in their mouths. They both swallowed their sandwiches at the same time. Mercedes looks over at Penny as well as everyone else did.

"They swallowed the sandwiches at the same time!" Patrice said.

"What will Penny do?" said someone.

"Dammit! I lost the bet!" someone else sniffs angrily as the audience laughs.

Penny then raises up her hand in the air to get everyone else's attention.

"Penny haves something to say!" Mini Roz said.

"I have came up the decision on who the winner should be." Penny said. "This is absolutely the first time, since Penny's Billiards &amp; Ribs have been open, did we had a tie on an eating contest. So my decision is; Kitty &amp; Raquel both win and they both win the money and since they live in the same house. They both get the golden trophy!"

"WOO! YEAH!" Dudley cheers as he applaudes.

"YEAH!" Mini Kitty cheers. "You did it, regular me!"

Then Kitty &amp; Raquel both took a bow as Penny presented them the large golden trophy filled with money as everyone in the restaurant applaudes as did as the audience.

"Oh yeah! We did it!" Kitty shouted as she held the trophy up in the air.

"Yeah!" Raquel said. "Isn't this trophy very lovely!?"

"YEAH! WAY TO GO, SIS!" Fire cheers loudly.

Then Dudley, Roz, Russell, Catastrophe and the rest of their friends went over to them to congratulate them for winning the Sloppy Messy Pennys Eat-Off as Mercedes turns the tv back onto the big football game for everyone else.

"Good job for winnink Penny's darlink's Sloppy Joe Eatink Contest, Kitty darlink &amp; Raquel darlink!" Catastrophe said.

"They were called; Sloppy Messy Pennys, Catastrophe darlink." Rabies collected as the audience laughs.

"Regular Rabies darlink." Mini Allison said.

"Da, Mini Allison darlink?" Rabies asks.

"Shuttink the fuck up, no?" Mini Allison said as the audience laughs.

"Thanks, Catastrophe!" Kitty said. "I really ate those Sloppy Messy Pennys hard!"

"Yeah!" Raquel said. "Me too!"

Kitty then puts her hand on her chin and started thinking of something. Roz sees this.

"What are you thinking about, sis?" she asks.

"I'm thinking about making my own version of these Sloppy Messy Pennys, Rozzie." Kitty said. "That's all."

"Mmmmmm! That sounds really delicious, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he licks his lips as the audience laughs.

"Yeah! It sure does!" K-9 Joe said as he too licks his lips as the audience laughs.

"That sounds like a great idea, Kitty!" Mercedes said.

"Yep! It sure does!" Penny said as she licks her lips.

"Matter of fact. I just came up with a great new hot dog idea!" Mercedes said as she took out a notepad and started scribbling down something.

"Care to share with us on the idea?" Karey asks.

"Maybe sometime in the future, Karey!" Mercedes said.

"Now, let's get back to the football game!" Chaos said. "That'll be a wise thingk, no?"

"Da!" Rabies said. "I be havink money runnink on one of the teams to win the big game!"

The audience laughs as the TUFF gang went back to watching the big game and partying.

* * *

**Later that night.**

Kitty &amp; Dudley was in their bed, snuggling with each other. Kitty looks at the golden trophy.

"What a wonderful Super Bowl Party that Penny had threw, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "I sure had a great &amp; wonderful time!"

"Me too!" Dudley said as he patted his full bully and burps loudly as the audience laughs. "I really loved those eating contests! I sure hope, that they have some more in the future! I'm also hoping to see Mercedes' new hot dog soon! I also hope, that it tastes good too!"

Kitty laughs.

"When isn't their food good?" she asks as the audience laughs. "Well, I'm glad that Raquel got half of her prize money from the golden trophy, so she can save half of that money to buy the house behind ours!"

"Yeah." Dudley said as he yawns. "I'm pretty sleepy now from eating all those Sloppy Messy Pennys, Mercedes' Pizzas, their spicy fried chicken, beer, porkchops, &amp; burgers!"

"I bet you are!" Kitty said. "I'm pretty sleepy too! Those Sloppy Messy Pennys sure can fill you up! I think, I'll get those again and participate in that eating contest again!"

Then there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come on in!" Kitty said.

The bedroom door opens and Raquel walks in, wearing a sexy black nightgown. The audience woos loudly at this. She was carrying a book.

"I just came in here to see how you both are doing." she said.

"We're doing fine, Raquel!" Kitty started. "We were talking about Penny's Super Bowl Party and how fun it was. We were also about to go to bed too!"

"That's lovely!" Raquel said. "Winning all that prize money has really set me up closer to purchasing that house behind this one! It's going to be only three more Earth months, until we can purchase it!"

"That's great, Raquel!" Dudley said as he yawns.

"It really is!" Kitty said.

"Yes it is!" Raquel said. "It's really lovely! Well, I'm hitting the couch now! Good night!"

"Night! Night!" Dudley said.

Then Raquel leaves and closes the door behind her. Kitty then closes her book and yawns now.

"Well, I think it's time to go to bed now, Kit-Kat." Dudley said as he yawns.

"Well, it is after midnight after all, Dudleykins." Kitty said as she yawns. "Soon, it'll be morning and it'll be time for us to go to work. Let's go to sleep now."

Dudley nods in agreement and then turn off the lights. Kitty does the same thing. Dudley then walks around on his side of the bed and then falls asleep. Kitty pats Dudley's head and then falls asleep and they both dreamt about the fun night at Penny's they had.

**_The End!_**


End file.
